legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spark's Skills
Battle Skills Defender Activated based off her Skill Stat. Once triggered, she will automatically take a hit for any team member for a long time, taking no damage at all and boosting Defence tremendously. Impale Activated based off her Skill Stat. This will triple her Strength, Speed, and Critical Hit Rate tremendously and she will land a chain of critical hits. Follower Activated based off her Skill Stat. When Paired Up with any party member, Spark will support her partner, boosting any two highest stats that the party member excels in and will attack alongside her partner. Ultimate Move: Divine Chaos Her strongest attack consisting of all her Thunder Attacks put together into one epic move. The activation is based off of a gauge right next to her HP bar, once the gauge is full she can use it anytime. Combined Ultimate Move Duo Crusher- Must have high Affinity with Leaf to unlock. Can be activated once the same gauge used for regular Ultimate Move is full and the player presses "L" and "R" When activated. Spark: Leaf! It's show time! Leaf: Right behind you! run up to the enemy. Spark jumps up and lands on it, slamming her Lance. Spark: I'll handle this! slams the enemy into the ground, creating a giant chasm. She spins the lance around on the ground, and flying shards of the Earth go everywhere, as electricity is creating rays all over the enemy. Spark: And THIS! swings the Lance, and it sends the enemy flying into the air, with lightning bolts shooting at the foe. Spark: Now, Leaf! Leaf: Got it! Leafy's got this goin on! throws his Chakrams into the air, and they separate, swirling around the enemy that has Lightning constantly striking it. The broken shards of the Earth fly up and fuse with the Chakrams, into giant Earth walls. The walls keep slamming the enemy up and down onto the ground, as the Lightning keeps shooting. Chakrams come back to Leaf. and Leaf nod, and jump, slamming their weapons on either side of the foe, causing everything to explode. Spark: Hey, nice work! Leaf: Yeah buddy! fist bump. Fire Vital Flair- Twirling her Lance around, it starts to glow and burst into flames. She throws the weapon at the enemy and the flames engulf it and the Lance floats back to her and she makes a hand motion and it explodes. Crimson Tide- Waving her weapon around, a wave of fire appears from the Lance and is thrusted towards the victim and sends it flying. Magna Resolver- Jumping up into the air, she points her Lance downwards at the foe and she stabs it straight through and fire dissolves from the weapon and is sent all the way from the enemy to the ground. Fire Dragon Rampage- (one of Strongest) Doing a backflip, she flips her Spear as well a bunch of times while in midair. She goes back to the ground, and she twirls the Lance around many times and she puts it behind her back, and charges it with Fire Aura. Extending the Lance out in front of her, she waves it around, and a flame type dragon appears and engulfs the enemy. Water Spear Rain- Stabbing the ground with her Spear, it creates a puddle on the earth. Soon after, a high pressured burst of water appears from above onto the puddle and disintegrates into many little bursts of water which pierce through the victim. Swirling Swarm- She thrusts her Lance upwards as she jumps high up into the air, and the thrust creates a vacuum wave which creates this sudden burst of water which is shot at the fiend. Spiral Hurricane- Pointing the weapon at the victim, a spiral of water immediately shoots out and is thrown at the enemy, sending it flying. The Spiral is released and it suddenly swirls around like a hurricane and continues to be thrusted at the enemy. Roaring Waterfall- Raising the Lance into the air, water spouts out of it. It stays in the air, and Spark jumps up into the water and it surrounds her. After making a hand motion, she lunges her spear at the enemy and the water explodes onto it and she thrusts it straight through, completely vaporizing the fiend. Earth Dual Shredder- Twirling the rod around, she stabs the ground. The Spear summons great pillars of the Earth that shoot up and the spear moves towards the enemy and slashes repeatedly at it while the pillars follow every move. Cluster Raid- Jumping up into the air backwards, it creates a vacuum cut and a brown aura appears in the Lance and the cut itself. Stones appear from the vacuum cut and shoot straight out, surrounding the fiend and striking it. Shaking Maw- Striking twice, right and left, she holds the weapon back behind her. The lance starts to enlarge and it forms with rock around it. She lunges it straight through and the stone breaks off the weapon and plunges at the fiend. Wind Tempest Swarm- Making one horizontal Slash, it creates a tempest. During midair, she jumps even high, doing the same slashes that appear as she goes higher up, and the tempests are released onto the enemy. Severing Wind- She whirls the Lance around and it summons one big gust of wind which sweeps the foe on upwards and sends it flying. Tiger Strike- Leaping up into the air above the enemy, she whirls the Lance downwards, and it creates a vacuum wave which is sent down below and slices through the foe. Wind Scythe- Flipping the Rod a few times, it creates a small ball of wind which starts to grow larger and larger. She strikes through the ball of wind and it's released, forming a tornado which sweeps up into the air, and traps the enemy. Ice Phantom Glacier- She stabs the ground and Ice pillars shoot up, forming Glaciers and they all overtake one another. Frigid Coffin- Doing a backflip into the air, a light blue aura forms around her as she lands back down, soaring through the enemy. The strike causes the enemy to be entirely frozen. Spark makes a hand sign, and the ice explodes and shatters. Glacial Barriage- (one of strongest) Twirling the Lance around vertically rapidly, a huge fan of Ice appears in front of Spark. The fan is made up of many crystal like shards and they all appear around Spark and shoot straight towards the enemy. She unleashes another one by pointing her Lance at it, a bigger one than the rest. They all form together into one huge force and are sent flying at the enemy Thunder Bolt of Triumph- She jumps up into the air, and strikes the air downwards, unleashing a plasma-chain type shock that is sent at the enemy. Thunder from above appears and strikes through the enemy and the plasma starts to turn into many different chains of electricity that wrap around the victim. Shockwave Wrath- Striking the air once again, a huge wave of aura appears and is unleashed at the foe. The wave turns into an electrical one, with many sparks flying everywhere and a huge bolt appears from her Lance and it goes through the wave, causing it to explode. Fusion Bolt- Hitting the enemy many, many times, it starts to generate little sparks that fly everywhere. The sparks dissolve when one large bolt of lightning appears from above and underground. A huge circle of thunder appears under the fiend, trapping it, and the two bolts of lightning fuse together and attack at the same time. Phantom Fury- Spinning the Lance around horizontally, she jumps up into the air once again and circular rods of lightning are formed around her. They start to spiral and the spiral is transferred to the enemy and shocking it to bits and pieces. Elysian Wave- Doing a leap in the air, she points the lance at the foe in midair and a bolt appears from the spear and is sent down at the foe. It sends a electrical current/circuit that repeatedly shocks the fiend. Divinity Ascension (one of strongest)- Similar to Divine Chaos but not as advanced. She twirls the weapon around and it forms into one giant rod of lightning. She jumps up and lands it through the enemy and the weapon extends to the ground, shattering part of it and the rod explodes. The explosion causes the rays of lightning to go up and are hurled down at the fiend, while a circle of electricity follows suit. Steel Piercing Moon- Doing many strikes, an image of the moon appears that appears more vivid with each strike. A steel pillar shoots up soon after. Moonlight Talon- She twirls her lance and throws it at the enemy, and it turns into a large steel rod which sends the enemy flying. Crescent Eagle- The Lance floats on it's own accord. It flips backwards, and a crescent made of steel appears and it creates more and more crescents. The Lance goes back to Spark and she throws it like a javelin and it causes the crescents to dissolve into many steel needles and they pierce through the foe. Darkness Distortion Blade- Dropping her Lance, two dark orbs appear in each hand. She crosses her arms and the darkness shoots out like an X. The Lance moves on its' own and it slashes in the same pattern as the X. Realm of Abyss- Making one blow with the spear, a wall of darkness appears. The screen goes black. And the enemy is now engulfed in the darkness and dark spears appear, shooting at it from all directions. Light Luminant Scythe- Slamming the Lance onto the ground, it dissolves and reappears into a Scythe made of light. The Scythe makes one giant cut halfway throughout the battlefield and the cut is one light vacuum wave which shoots through the enemy. Holy Lance- Pointing the Lance at the enemy, white beams of light all shoot out. The beams of light form into many light Lances and circle around the enemy and a huge ring of light appears and swallows the foe while the beams of light all stab through at the same time.